Disfigured
by Seven Alice
Summary: Trying to come up with a new idea for Black Hat Organization, the Doctor Flug decides to take inspiration from the "accident" that made him want to hide his face. Slight Paperhat.


Both Flug and 5.0.5 tried to extinguish the green fire that was burning down his - previously- clean and organized lab. That was the result of Black Hat's latest anger attack after the serum that (supposedly) would turn the hero's blood into Euphoberia's poison came to be a great failure and just accelerated their arterial pressure. That was also dangerous, Flug wanted to say. In long terms, the hero would die at mid age and never get his retirement or meet his grandsons, but it seemed too "lame" for Black Hat who wanted immediate results.

He was proud of the serum he created, to be honest. Flug spent too many nights creating the blasted thing, but if the Jefecito doesn't approve, he guessed it was time to move on with creating a new, popular product for Black Hat Org. One that would please Black Hat, if possible. Sure the boss wasn't easily pleased by anything Flug made, like the blasted serum or 5.0.5 itself, but Flug wanted to keep them all the same. Not because the blue teddy bear is the most fluffy, adorable, huggable thing in this world-

Feelings aside, 5.0.5 is... Of use. That's all. It's not like Flug considers it to be the child created with science he always yearned for- nothing like that. The fact that the Doctor brushes its soft fur and reads storybooks to it before going to bed is just because he wants to keep its... Efficiency.

Anyways, keeping his experiments made Doctor Flug look at his previous failures (although he DOESN'T consider 5.0.5 a failure) and rise from the ashes to create a new invention. Like always, he would try to reach Black Hat's standards. Something that may show no mercy and would most likely traumatize any soul would do it for sure.

After cleaning up (and giving 5.0.5 an ice cream cone) he decided to work day and night in his lab, like he always tries before Demencia starts to pester him around or Black Hat starts to play that horrible violin with cat guts instead of strings and whose sound may make your ears bleed. Luckily today Demencia went in an errand to kill some random hero, while the boss left the laboratory fuming with anger and shooting laser blasts all around. He's most likely to no return in a few hours at least.

Perfect for him. That adds to the surprise factor! When everyone comes back he could show them a new, functional invention that may surprise- well, not surprise. For experience the Doctor learned that the only thing that can surprise Black Hat is... Black Hat. So, he can show everyone a functional invention that may please the boss and surprise the others. He just has to keep with the high standards of Black Hat Org., he's the scientist that creates all the awesomely evil products that makes the organization so exclusive, so it won't be that hard.

Well, working with the Jefecito without getting chopped off or burned or thoroughly killed is hard. But The Doctor has survived it ever since he joined. Even today he has no regrets in joining, to be honest when Black Hat found him; The Doctor Flug Slys was literally in pieces after his plane crashed. He was just a joke that wasn't even able to take a candy from a kid, but apparently Black Hat saw the worth in him no one else was able to see before. The Eldritch wanted a Doctor and scientist, not a poor excuse of human being, so the timid man had to change and adapt himself to be the best villain he could. Ruthless, merciless, with no respect towards the others' desires, he learned all of that from watching the Jefecito work. Just like that he learned many valuable lessons; one of them very important for a scientist: be selfish. Black Hat never asked him what kind of villain he wanted to be, just like that he had to mind his business, inventions and experiments while paying no mind to whom is supposed to use them and for what. That's the mark of a good evil scientist.

He considers himself a good scientist right now, he went through a lot and changed too much to be where he is right now. His experiments killed many heroes, survived Demencia, created 5.0.5, got over an 80's haircut and style, and now is exactly how he always wished to be. Black Hat Org. Shaped him, Black Hat himself shaped him the way he came to be.

So, no matter what comes his way or what the boss demands of Flug, neither him or the others have anything to worry about. The doctor is not about to give up no matter how many times he fails or how many times Black Hat tortures him for his own amusement, he went through a lot of failures to be a success, after all. Some partial failures, some really messed up fiascos like that one of the putrid smell laser... To be honest Flug doesn't know if that's a failure or not. The laser did work, being capable of shooting a rancid substance he made out of the intestinal fluid of a bird, the stench of it being so overpowering that it would impregnate forever in anyone who dared to even get near it. The problem is that after Black Hat smelled it, he vomited. Directly on the doctor's face.

Ah, memories. The Jefecito laughed so hard that day, Flug would have loved to laugh as well if it weren't for the fact that he was in an terrible, horrible and intense amount of pain back then. He remembered Black Hat offering him a mirror to take a look at his new... Image. What he saw wasn't exactly pleasing and made him scream in horror while his boss continued to laugh. Flug had to admit that even when he's supposed to be a rational Doctor that should never lose his cool... He was petrified from both the shock and the pain. Fortunately Black Hat was kind enough to throw at him a paper bag to cover his shame, he really didn't want 5.0.5 to see him like that. The poor teddy bear would cry and run away from him in terror! And of course Demencia would mock and pester him around to no end. Well, she already does that.

Even if he's a total genius and the most evil and cruel scientist in the whole world, no one would ever respect him after taking a peek of his wrecked face. Not the other villains, not the other evil scientists, not the heroes, no one. He'd rather wear that worn out paper bag, even if Black Hat and everyone else though of him to be the lame excuse of a doctor that works for Black Hat Org., he preferred to hide his face and show everyone that despite his pathetic facade, he's still the genius in charge of designing and creating the diabolic, evil, and absurdly overpowering artifacts of machinery Black commissions him with. Things are better this way, his face should remain as a mystery for everyone else, and while Black Hat didn't mind (because he's Black Hat; is there something capable of unnerving him? Besides what happened to Flug's face is the Eldritch horrors' fault) Flug didn't want anyone to see him like that and remember him because of that. Even when that's supposed to be a part of him he should be proud of as well... He can't help but still feel ashamed of how it looked. It's easier to just put the bag on and face everything with it, and while it bothered Black to no end that his only scientist is a paper bag moron, Flug is determined to make up for that with every great invention. This time is no different, Flug had to give it his all to make Black Hat proud. Despite that his evil and cruel boss enjoys torturing and inflicting fear in the very core of his soul, the doctor knows that Black has high expectations of him because he's proud at some extent. Proud of the inventions he creates and the high standards he keeps for the organization.

And after failing with his serum, he has to create something incredible that would bring a smile to Black Hat's face, Flug isn't about to let down the person (Black counts as a person?) he admires and cares about so much. That kind of statement may sound like sentimental nonsense from a pathetic hero's monologue, but it is true that The doctor would never think of working for anyone else, not after everything Black Hat has done for him. The Eldritch Horror practically took him by the hand into a whole new dimension of evilness, ignited in him the passion for science and gave him a purpose, as well as a laboratory and the materials he needed to turn theory in reality. Flug is and will always be eternally grateful and fond of his jefecito for that. Silently, of course; if he were to say that aloud Black Hat would vomit on his face again and leave it worse if that's possible.

Worse. _That's it!_

Black Hat wanted a new invention, something fresh, something worse than anything ever seen before. What's worse than being thoroughly disfigured while enduring a whole lot of pain? That's a great idea for the new product of Black Hat Org., he has to restrain himself and make it milder in comparison to what he endured when his face got wrecked, but based upon his own experience it was completely plausible with the adequate amount of energy. That's not a problem at all since from the beginning Black Hat insisted that every artifact should work with innocents' souls instead of common electricity. Yeah, at first it seemed a little over the top but they don't have to pay extra bills for electricity and it gives the organization's products a trademark. With some luck, Flug could finish this before the Cam Bot comes to record a new commercial.

A few hours passed, the new product was almost completely finished right on time because the boss is already back. His imposing presence could be felt in the house as he went over to check on the new invention Flug promised, Demencia tailing along while carrying in a potato sack the unconscious hero she just caught. Good for Flug, the Disfigurator 9000 needs a Guinea pig to be tested on.

The name may be a subject to change, but the design is perfect as it is able to fool anyone. The doctor confirmed that by the way both his boss and Demencia raised their brows upon seeing what looked like a typical salon chair with the hair drier bell over it.

"Doctor, what is THIS supposed to be?"

Black Hat gestured the chair, sounding irritated. Flug cleared his throat; _there's nothing to worry about. The jefecito is going to love it after seeing what it can do._

"Ohhhh, are we getting a beauty treatment?"

Interrupted Demencia before Flug could talk. He glared at her, annoyed. But continued nonetheless.

"W-Well, This may look like a common salon chair, but that's just a facade for its true purpose. it can completely disfigure, deform and alter anyone's face while inflicting them an unbearable pain!"

He finished closing his fist with conviction, and the part with the pain seemed to have caught Black Hat's interest, however Flug got so distracted with it that he didn't notice when Demencia crawled behind him and started to mess with the machine, looking at it from every possible angle and poking at the bell. Flug only noticed it when the bell exploded, covering Demencia in green goo that so far wasn't inflicting any pain at all.

"How do I look?"  
Purred the girl, making a sexy pose while her face was completely covered in goo. Flug couldn't believe it; that wasn't supposed to happen at all! He programmed it just right, it may have been something Demencia did to the machine while poking it-

His train of thoughs was Interrupted by the killer glare his boss directed at him. Oh no, Oh no, OH no-

"Are you tempting your luck, Doctor? Wasting my time twice in a day with your incompetence"

Smiling dangerously and raising a hand with a green glow, Flug suddenly felt an oppression in his throat. It was choking him to the point he desperately tried to grasp for air but tried to keep himself calm and remember that Black could as easily break his neck with no effort at all.

"You'd better put to use that piece of meat you call brain for once in your pathetic life, before I personally rip it off your skull"

Said him while Flug struggled for air. Thankfully the oppression subsided and disappeared, much to the Doctor's relief.

"NOW"  
Growled the boss, in return the Doctor nodded as quick as he could without his head popping out of his neck. Dusting himself off, Black Hat walked out of the laboratory and slammed the door with enough force to take down the whole house with it. Once he was gone, Flug fell to his knees while trying to regain his breath. To be honest, Black has all the right to be mad at him. He was mad at himself, too, this invention was supposed to be the one to redeem him! The worst part being that he has no idea what went wrong. Every machine is supposed to be full proof against Demencia.

While he pondered that, a soft (and cute) growl resounded beside him. It was 5.0.5 who looked at him with worry and curiosity, like it was asking him what's wrong. Flug sighed, and the giant teddy bear took a seat beside it's creator to provide him emotional support.

"I don't know 5.0.5, where did I go wrong? I calibrated the circuits, connected the machine to an adequate amount of energy, not a single circuit got mixed!"  
He counted with his fingers all those things despite knowing that the blue bear doesn't understand a single word about science and machinery.

"Why can't things go like I planned them?"

After working and planning so hard, it never goes like he wants it to-

 _Wait_.

Now, Flug realized it. He originally planned the machine to be as painful and face wrecking as the vomit that screwed his face. But during the design, he decided to make it less... Lethal, because if people were to buy that machine and use it against their enemies, at least a 50% of the population would eventually end with a terrible, horrible and disgusting face they'll most likely want to hide. It seemed way too much, for the Doctor it had been hard to get used to wear a paper bag every day for the rest of his life, having been through that experience made him feel pity for anyone whom he was condemning to that fate with his invention. Yet he forgot the mark of a good evil scientist; he had to be selfish.

Why does he have to care about who uses that invention and for what? He had been so focused in making the product "acceptable" and please his boss, that he throughly forgot his true intentions behind its creation. He wanted to make something capable of disfiguring anyone just like it happened to him, test it on people and make them suffer slowly.

Getting up, he started to work in repairing the machine with renewed determination in order to actually turn it in what he really wished. 5.0.5 just watched in confusion as his creator worked at an almost inhuman pace.

"I know exactly what I have to do. Thanks for your help, 5.0.5"

The blue bear didn't understand what just happened that ignited the fire in the Doctor so suddenly, but chose to shrug it off as the man always seemed to be in his own world when it came to science. At least he's not sad anymore, the carebear reasoned.

* * *

Commercial time.

This is it, the machine has to work correctly this time. Black Hat finished the introduction (always remarking how superior he's to any evil being, like always) and acknowledged Flug by growling his name.

"Doctor Flug, tell us what is this... Thing supposed to do"

He eyed the salon chair with disdain, tied to it was the hero Demencia previously kidnapped; his name was Captain Man or something like that. He recently woke up and was totally unaware of the situation he was in- surrounded by weirdos (An eldritch horror with top hat, a Paper bag moron, a psycho but sexy lizard girl and a carebear to be exact) and probably about to die. A perfect Guinea pig.

"Yes, Jefecito- Lord Black Hat my sir, we all know what's the most important thing for a hero; their appearance"

Raising a controller, Flug pressed a big red button and almost instantly the chair's bell slowly started covering the terrified hero's face.

"The Disfigurator 9000 can not only wreck their beauty, but make them endure a terrible, horrible and unbearable pain they'll never forget"

Upon hearing that, the hero shrieked in terror; which of course amused Black Hat, but Flug wasn't sure if he could handle more yelling today. Specially the yelling of worthless hero that sounded more like a chihuahua screeching. (and he has experimented with various chihuahuas. For the record; they're incredibly annoying) despite that, so far Black Hat seemed pleased of the hero's fear and even expectant of the new machine. Flug was expectant, too; he already knew for sure the machine is going to work this time, but he didn't know how good it would work. The captive hero spoke again, probably sputtering heroic nonsense like they always do.

"Y-You v-v-villains can mess with me a-as much as y-y-you want! The appearance d-doesn't matter, people will a-always love me as their hero!"

Yeah, heroic nonsense that made the Eldritch horror roll his eye. If he wanted to waste his last words like that, so be it. Flug just sighed and shook his head.

"Do you really think they'll still love you..."  
To everyone's surprise (including Black Hat's) the Doctor took the paper bag off. "... If you look like this?"

The man's eyes wide opened like saucers, filled with fear and probably disgust. He was about to open his mouth to scream in terror again, but this time Flug pressed the red button again; causing the bell to completely cover his face and muffle any sound. Almost instantly, green fire started to peek out of the bell and the hero's body contorted itself in pain, muffled screams of pain and terror could be heard but both the Doctor and Black Hat ignored them. Smiling like the devil itself, The Eldritch turned at the camera.

"Buy it now, and your pesky heroes can receive a beauty treatment courtesy of Black Hat Organization"

With that, the Cam Bot finished recording the commercial. A great success, if the Doctor may say so himself. Black Hat seemed pleased, he eyed the suffering hero and then Flug before speaking.

"How long is he going to stay like that?"  
Flug stuttered a bit; he was lost in though before his boss spoke.

"As long as we want him to, sir"

That made the Eldritch smile deviously again. Perfect; after this commercial the phones won't stop ringing with new orders. Specially after the villains got to see a example of what that infernal machine is supposed to do to a human's face. Black Hat may never admit it, but it surprised him that the Doctor finally took off that pathetic paper bag and in front of the camera no less. Humans are just too bound to their inhibitions; too afraid of the world rejecting them for whatever reason and always hiding their object of shame. He never though Flug had it on himself to finally take off that pathetic bag, but it was a pleasant surprise nevertheless. Luckily with that commercial his Doctor could start being more respected among the villain community.

"I want a dozen of them by tomorrow, so you'd better get back to work"

For any other living being it may sound like an absurd and impossible request, but for Flug it was no problem at all. He's used to be awake various days in a row, working in his lab. In the end, that's what he lives for.

He was about to answer affirmatively and get back to work, but Black Hat's voice interrupted him.

"And" Raising his gloved hand, the Eldritch was gripping Flug's paper bag; he probably grabbed it with his powers.

"You should take this pathetic thing off more often"  
With that said, the paper bag burned to ashes on his hand. The scientist gulped and nodded shyly several times; anyways he had to replace that thing for a new one, yet couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment. Of course he felt uncomfortable without his paper bag, it is a part of him and all but with only Black Hat around he was fine with it. It felt right as his boss was the only one that has seen his face before, besides if Black Hat is about to start burning his paper bags he had to push his shame away and get used to it.

Black watched a few minutes as Flug started gathering his tools, making sure the Doctor had no more paper bags to put on. He didnt; God knows the Eldritch may have burned them as well because he couldn't understand what made him so ashamed of his face, it's about time he beat that stupid and senseless fear. Next time he'll make the Doctor pilot an actual plane instead of collections its miniatures, after that stupid accident the timid human hasn't even attempted to get his plane off the rooftop. Well, first things first, he still needs that dozen of infernal salon chairs; some of these lesser excuses of villains always get excited with every new product. Specially that fool Boxman or Dumbman or whatever he's called. He's pathetic nevertheless.

Turning around to leave the lab, Black Hat couldn't help but smile pleased to himself. He counted on the Doctor for that, despite being just an human. A fragile, feeble human.

On his way out, both Demencia and 5.0.5 ran past him to the lab. Probably to see of Flug was still alive, in the Bear's case. The lizard girl probably wanted to see if Flug allowed her to use the salon chair for a beauty treatment. Soon enough he heard both of them gasp. Yeah, he forgot they have never seen Flug without his bag.

Not long after there was laughter, the girl was probably mocking Flug for his face or something. Then there was bickering, and growls and childish discussions like always. Then he heard a dog barking, and there was an explosion... And did he mention the sound of an helicopter? Because he could swear he heard an helicopter. Black Hat could only roll his only visible eye.

Luckily the Doctor could finish that dozen by tomorrow.


End file.
